Somos um
by Sesshoumaruyoukai
Summary: Vivemos em mundos diferentes, temos personalidades e experiências diferentes, mas nosso sentimento é o mesmo. Por isso somos um e devemos ficar juntos para sempre..." (CONTEÚDO YAOI!)
1. Default Chapter

****

Retratação: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) não pertencem a mim e sim a Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Não estou lucrando com isso, sou apenas um fã desse maravilhoso anime.

A Viagem para Asgard

Era mais uma manhã fria em Asgard, finalmente tudo estava em paz, nem parecia real. Os guerreiros deuses estavam de volta graças a Athena que com sua infinita bondade, ressuscitou os protetores de Asgard . Agora sim os guerreiros deuses podiam curtir suas vidas junto com sua sacerdotisa e seu povo. As batalhas haviam terminado e o mundo inteiro finalmente estava em paz...

O movimento era grande no palácio Wahalla, havia inúmeros criados circulando apressadamente pelo local. A sacerdotisa de Odin andava por todo o palácio, checando cômodo por cômodo. Parecia bastante ansiosa, mas Fler tentou tranqüiliza-la.

Não se preocupe Hilda, vai dar tudo certo.

Eu espero que sim Fler, tudo tem que estar perfeito quando Athena e seus cavaleiros chegarem...

Hilda havia acabado de adentrar o grande salão do palácio que ainda estava sendo decorado pelos criados. A sacerdotisa de Odin sentou em seu trono, estava esgotada, aquilo tudo a cansava demais.

Você precisa descansar minha irmã...

Concordo com a senhorita Fler, a senhorita não deveria se desgastar tanto, divina Hilda.

Siegfried?

O cavaleiro de Dubhe havia acabado de adentrar o salão. O líder dos guerreiros deus usava apenas seus trajes tradicionais. Afinal, não só Asgard mas o mundo todo estava em paz.

Mas vocês sabem o quanto essa visita é importante...

E realmente era, aquela será a primeira vez em que Athena visitará Hilda depois do incidente do anel de Nibelungo. A sacerdotisa de Odin queria mostrar a hospitalidade do povo de Asgard, por isso desde que soube que Athena iria visitá-la tratou de preparar o palácio para recebê-la. Não queria admitir, mas estava esgotada, sem dúvida aquela era uma tarefa muito exaustiva porém valeria a pena.

Não se preocupem comigo, eu estou bem. Onde estão Shido e os outros guerreiros, Siegfried?

Não se preocupe divina Hilda, eles foram até o vilarejo mas logo estarão de volta...

Minha irmã, quando Athena chegará?

Hoje à tarde..

Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze estavam embarcando no avião para Asgard. Acabaram se atrasando já que Seiya havia dormido demais e demoraram para achar Ikki. Todos estavam ansiosos para chegarem em Asgard e fazerem a primeira visita amigável depois de tudo que acontecera.

Como você que Siegfried e os outros estão, Saori?

Não sei, Seiya, mas acredito que todos estejam bem.

Todos queriam ver seus antigos rivais, mas o único que não parecia animado era Ikki. O cavaleiro de fênix estava agindo estranho desde que descobrira que iria para Asgard. Ninguém entendia o motivo ao certo, acharam que era a maneira anti-social de Ikki falando mais alto novamente. Contudo, fênix sabia muito bem o motivo de estar daquele jeito. Seu "mau humor" tinha uma pele branca como neve, cabelos loiros e lindos olhos cor de rosa.

"Mime..."

Desde que lutara com o guerreiro deus de Benetnasch se sentia estranho. Na verdade Mime nunca havia saído de sua mente. Mesmo depois de todas as batalhas que enfrentou contra Possêidon e os outros, sua mente continuava a pensar no guerreiro da estrela Eta. Por mais que o tempo passasse, o rosto de Mime estava vivo em sua mente.

Não sabia ao certo o que sentia, afinal mal conhecia aquele homem, porém seu jeito sensível e delicado tocaram seu coração de alguma forma.

"Talvez tenha sido apenas aquela música..."

... você?

Você disse alguma coisa Shun?  
Andrômeda estava sentado ao lado do irmão que olhava fixamente pela janela do avião, como se estivesse totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos. Shun já havia notado que seu irmão estava bastante estranho, mas não conseguia identificar o motivo.

Eu perguntei se está tudo bem com você.

Está, não se preocupe.

Mas parece que tem alguma coisa te incomodando....

Não se preocupe, não é nada demais...

Não podia contar ao irmão o que estava acontecendo, quando nem ele mesmo sabia ao certo. Apesar do tempo ter passado, a imagem do guerreiro deus continuava viva em sues pensamentos, em sua mente, em seus sonhos.

O que mais lhe era que não conseguiu definir o que estava acontecendo, o que estava sentindo. Estava ainda mais nervoso por estar indo para Asgard. Pela primeira vez na vida estava com medo de algo. Não sabia ao certo o que ia acontecer no país do gelo, mas não estava preparado. Estava com uma sensação muito estranha sobre tudo aquilo.

Não sabia por que Benetnasch ocupava tanto sua mente, afinal nunca tinha tido um momento tranqüilo para conversarem. Na verdade, o único momento que estiveram juntos foi quando lutaram um contra o outro.

Aquela luta mexeu mais com Ikki do que ele sequer podia imaginar, foi tanto que Mime foi um dos principais motivos para que continuasse sua luta contra os outros guerreiros deuses...

Chegaram em Asgard quando o sol estava quase se pondo. O céu estava lindo, o crepúsculo já havia tomado conta do céu e dava um ar romântico e ao mesmo tempo melancólico. Saori deu casacos para todos, pois apesar de estar no verão, Asgard ainda era muito frio. Foram todos recebidos por Hagen e Fler.

Sejam todos bem vindos... –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

Muito obrigada pelo convite.

Não a de quê Athena, nós que agradecemos sua visita.

Senhorita Fler, melhor levarmos nossos convidados para o palácio.

Tem razão Hagen. Vamos todos para o palácio, minha irmã Hilda está esperando vocês ansiosamente.

Athena e seus cavaleiros seguiram Fler e Hagen até o palácio. Passaram pelo vilarejo, onde muitas crianças brincavam animadamente. Até que um menino jogou uma bola longe e foi parar nos pés de Ikki. O menino de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos ficou olhando para Ikki com um certo receio, para não dizer medo. O menino deveria ter no máximo sete anos e olhava para aquele grupo onde a maioria era de homens.

O cavaleiro de fênix se abaixou para pegar a bola e no mesmo instante ouviu uma melodia linda que logo reconheceu. Devolveu a bola para o menino que voltou a brincar com os amigos. Quando Ikki olhou para trás, viu o cavaleiro de Benetnasch encostado em uma árvore tocando serenamente sua arpa.

Ikki ficou hipnotizado, mas não era como da primeira vez, tinha algo de especial dessa vez. A música era diferente, não tinha toda aquela melancolia de antes, tinha um som doce e acolhedor. Mime estava mais lindo que nunca, seus cabelos loiros balançavam suavemente com a leve brisa, o guerreiro deus vestia suas roupas tradicionais, uma blusa preta com as barras azuis, uma calça preta com alguns detalhes em azul, além de suas botas de frio, feitas de peles de animal. O cavaleiro da estrela Eta estava tão concentrado em sua música que não percebeu a presença dos outros.

Mime?

Imediatamente o cavaleiro parou de tocar, o guerreiro deus abriu seus belos olhos cor de rosa e se surpreendeu ao ver Athena e os cavaleiros . Benetnasch deu apenas um pequeno e singelo sorriso.

Mime, a senhorita Hilda pediu para que todos os guerreiros deuses estivessem no palácio quando Athena e seus cavaleiros chegassem. –Disse Hagen com um tom e sem dúvida um olhar de reprovação.

Desculpe, eu acabei perdendo a noção do tempo.

Mime observou atentamente Athena e os cavaleiros de bronze. Ikki se sentiu um pouco constrangido com aquele olhar tão penetrante....

Desculpem a minha falta de cortesia. É um prazer tê-los em nosso país. –Disse Mime enquanto fazia referência a Athena e os cavaleiros –Hagen diga a senhorita Hilda que eu peço desculpas pelo atraso e que logo irei para o palácio.

Vou avisá-la.

Obrigado, espero que gostem de sua estadia em Asgard.

Vamos gostar... –Disse Saori sorrindo.

Peço que me dêem licença...

Mime fez uma última referência a deusa e seguiu na direção oposta de Fler e dos outros. Hagen não ficou muito feliz em ver Mime tão distraído, na verdade o guerreiros deus da estrela Eta estava assim a muito tempo. Andava sempre avoado e acabava negligenciando seus deveres, passava o dia olhando para o nada e tocando sua harpa...

  
Não demorou muito para que Athena e os outros chegassem ao palácio Wahalla, os grandes portões se abriram para recebê-los como convidados de honra. O corredor era uma das partes mais frias do palácio, devido a concentração de ar congelado impossibilitado de sair já que não havia janelas naquele local. Tudo estava perfeitamente iluminado por velas, o que diminuía um pouco o frio. Fler e Hagen conduziram Athena e os cavaleiros de bronze até o salão principal. Duas grandes portas de madeira se abriram e todos foram "cegados" pela grande iluminação do salão.

Quando voltaram a enxergas, todos ficaram bastante surpresos. Estava tudo perfeitamente decorado, além de um grande banquete que estava preparado e com uma cara ótima. Hilda estava sentada em seu trono próximo ao grande banquete e próximos a ela estavam Siegfried, Shido, Alberich, Thor, Fenrir e Bado, todos vestidos com suas roupas tradicionais de Asgard. Hilda havia permitido que Bado saísse das sombras, já que sua existência não era mais um segredo, então não fazia sentido ocultá-lo. Além do mais, estar perto do irmão, deixava Shido muito feliz.

Todos estavam presentes ali, com exceção de Mime que ainda não havia chegado. Hilda rapidamente se levantou de seu trono e foi até Athena e os cavaleiros de bronze.

É um prazer tê-los aqui conosco, Athena.

O prazer é nosso Hilda, muito obrigada pelo convite. –Disse Saori sorrindo.

Hilda olhou ao redor, parecia estar procurando alguém que deveria estar ali.

Hagen, onde está Mime?

Ele disse que....

Desculpe-me pelo atraso, senhorita Hilda.

Mime adentrou o grande salão, passou por todos e se curvou diante da sacerdotisa de Odin. Todos os guerreiros deuses advertiram Mime com o olhar, porém Hilda estava bastante serena.

Está tudo bem, Mime. –Disse sorrindo. –Bom, acho que todos estão com fome, melhor nos sentarmos e comermos.

Todos se sentaram a mesa, Hilda e Athena se sentaram numa das extremidades da grande mesa uma ao lado da outra. Siegfried e os outros guerreiros deus se sentaram do lado esquerdo horizontal da mesa e Seiya e os cavaleiros de bronze sentaram-se no lado direito horizontal.

Todos conversavam bastante, os guerreiros deuses e os cavaleiros de bronze tinham muitas coisas em comum. A comida estava deliciosa, era realmente um banquete maravilhoso. Os únicos que pareciam não estar aproveitando muito era Ikki, que estava perdido em seus pensamentos e fitava Mime discretamente. Via que o guerreiro deus conversava animadamente com Shido, ambos pareciam se conhecer muito bem. Um sentimento estranho invadiu todo o corpo de fênix, queria separar Shido e Mime a qualquer custo. Ikki balançou a cabeça insistentemente como se quisesse apagar idéia macabra de sua mente.

Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ikki? –Perguntou Shun que estava sentado ao lado do irmão.

Não, Shun...

Tem certeza?

Sim....

"Por que eu estou pensando isso? Por que eu estou com raiva do Shido?"

Fênix estava inconformado consigo mesmo, não conseguia entender da onde vieram aquelas idéias tão absurdas que invadiram sua mente. Cada palavra que saia da boca de Mime o confundia ainda mais...

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilo, na verdade fora muito divertido para quase todo mundo, porém agora todos estavam cansados. A viagem havia sido muito desgastante para todos.

Vocês todos devem estar cansados da viagem. Fler, por favor acompanhe nossos convidados até os seus respectivos quartos. –Disse Hilda gentilmente.

Sim, minha irmã. Sigam-me.

Fler levou todos os cavaleiros para seus respectivos aposentos. Athena preferiu ficar conversando com Hilda e ficar a par de tudo que estava acontecendo em Asgard. Todos os cavaleiros de bronze foram para seus respectivos quartos, não demorou para que todos caíssem no sono. Afinal aquela havia sido uma viagem bastante cansativa para todos, além disso o frio fazia com que o sono aumentasse. Além disso ninguém resiste uma cama grande e confortável em um lugar aconchegante.

Como toda regra tem sua exceção, Ikki não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. A cena de Shido e Mime conversando animadamente não saia de seus pensamentos. Pensamentos obscenos sobre os dois não saíam de sua mente, mas uma vez Ikki ficou indignado consigo mesmo.

"Não sei como deixei o Shun me convencer a vir pra cá"

O cavaleiro de fênix estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto, sem o menor sono. Seu corpo estava cansado mas sua mente estava confusa demais para dormir. No fundo sabia muito o motivo de ter ido para Asgard, mas não queria admitir. Virava de um lado para o outro para tentar dormir, porém sua mente estava perturbada demais para que sequer fechasse os olhos...

N/A: Bem gente esse foi o primeiro capitulo que eu escrevi, esse é o minha primeira fic de cavaleiros do zodíaco, espero que tenha ficado bom. Mandem comentários! Elogiando, Criticando, Sugerindo, enfim apenas mandem! Afinal pra que serve esse botão ai embaixo?


	2. O primeiro contato

O primeiro contato

O primeiro contato.

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela do quarto de Fênix, iluminando todo o ambiente. O moreno dormia profundamente, havia passado a madrugada em claro pensando o motivo certo de estar em Asgard.Ficou se remexendo na cama, até que pegou no sono.

Seus amigos já haviam descido para tomar café, a mesa era bastante farta, diversos doces, sucos, especialidades de Asgard. Hilda havia exigido o melhor para seus convidados tão especiais. Todos os cavaleiros já estavam a mesa, inclusive Saori e Hilda que conversavam animadamente. Aquela viagem a Asgard estava sendo um ótimo descanso para todos após tantas batalhas. Shun estava sentado ao lado de Hyoga, o jovem de cabelos verdes já havia notado a falta de Ikki e estava pensando se deveria chama-lo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Shun? –Perguntou o cisne com sua serenidade habitual.

-Só estou achando estranho o fato de Ikki não ter descido ainda...

-Fique calmo Shun, ele só deve ter dormido um pouco mais...-Disse o loiro com um sorriso na face.

Do outro lado da mesa, não só Shun havia notado, o cavaleiro de Benetnasch observava curioso o lugar vazio ao lado do jovem de cabelos verdes. Desviou o olhar quando seus olhos encontraram os de Shun que com sua imensa ingenuidade não havia sido capaz de perceber nada.

Hilda convidou a todos para dar um passeio por Asgard, ter a oportunidade que conhecer o povoado que apesar do frio foi abençoado por Odin e agora era cheio de fartura e alegria. Siegfried e alguns dos cavaleiros acompanharam Hilda e os outros, mas alguns como Mime permaneceram na guarda do palácio. Apesar dos tempos de paz, cuidado nunca é demais.

Ikki demorou bastante para levantar, vestiu-se e saiu do quarto em busca de algo para comer. O moreno desceu as escadas e viu que os criados do palácio estavam retirando a mesa e não encontrou nenhum de seus amigos.

"Droga, dormi demais..." –Pensou o jovem enquanto colocava a mão na barriga que roncava indiscriminadamente. 

-Está com fome, Fênix?

Quando virou-se viu o cavaleiro de Benetnasch fitando-o com seus olhos cor de âmbar e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Fênix desviou o olhar e depois o encarou de sua maneira habitual.

-Onde estão os outros?

-Sairam por Asgard junto com Hilda e os demais cavaleiros...

-E por que você não foi junto?

-Fiquei responsável pela guarda do palácio...

Um silêncio pairou no ar, ambos ficaram se admirando fixamente, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Até que o estomago de Ikki interrompou o silêncio...

-Então Fênix, está com fome??

Novamente o silêncio pairou no ar, Ikki não queria dar o braço a torcer, para ele seria como admitir uma fraqueza. Mime deu um pequeno sorriso e caminhou em direção a cozinha.

-Bom, eu estou ainda comer algo, se quiser ir...-Disse com um pequeno sorriso, fitando mais uma vez os olhos azuis do jovem moreno.

Como esperava, Fênix seguiu o seguiu até a cozinha. Lá havia uma mesa de canto com dois bancos, Mime fez um gesto para que Ikki sentasse e depois pediu a cozinheira que preparasse algo para que eles comessem. Imediatamente a mesa foi posta e foram servidas diversos pães, geléias, todas as especialidades de Asgard que deixariam qualquer um com água na boca.

Cada um deles sentou-se em uma ponta da mesa, Ikki devorou um pão, enquanto Mime mastigava seu segundo pedaço.O jovem cavaleiro de Asgard mastigava lentamente, seus olhos fechados como se estivesse saboreando suavamente o gosto da maravilhosa geléia. Ikki admirava o belo cavaleiro de Asgard, o jeito tranqüilo de Mime era cativante. Desde sua batalha já havia percebido o quão sereno era Benetnasch, pórem antes era uma serenidade alimentada pelo rancor e por uma tristeza irremediável. Agora Fênix tinha a sensação de que o coração do rapaz estava em paz, dotado de uma serenidade contagiante. Seus cabelos loiros,sua feição delicada, hipnotizavam o moreno.

-E então Fênix, está gostoso??-Perguntou fitando o jovem moreno.

-Sim...-Respondeu enquanto mordia o pedaço de seu segundo pão.

-Que bom... –Disse Mime com um pequeno sorriso.-Está gostando de Asgard?

-Vim porque Shun me obrigou...-Disse em tom seco.

-Pensa assim, porque não conhece. Asgard é lindo apesar do frio...

-Sei...

-Como perdeu o passeio com os outros, podemos dar uma volta depois, se quiser...

Nesse instante Mime estava olhando fundo nos olhos de Ikki. O jovem moreno estava hipnotizado com o brilho dos olhos âmbar, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e seu rosto corar levemente. Se levantou subitamente da mesa e imediatamente deu as costas para Mime.

-O café estava bom, até logo...

Ikki deixou a cozinha sem olhar para trás, não queria fitar o rosto de Mime de novo.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?"-Pensou o rapaz enquanto subia pelas escadas, em direção ao seu quarto.

N/A: Eu sei que ficou curto e demorei para atualizar! Mas não desisti!!hahahaa

Espero que tenham gostado. Criticas, elogios ou sugestões, é só deixar um review!!

Obrigado a todos por lerem minha fic!!


	3. A noite no jardim

A noite no jardim.

Ikki passou o dia todo deitado na cama, não estava muito afim de interagir com Hilda e seus guerreiros, logo não tinha muito o que fazer .Pensava a razão de ter deixado Shun convence-lo a ir para lá. Fênix não gostava desses ambientes, lotados de gente, sorrindo e conversando. Gostava da felicidade, mas preferia curti-la sozinho. Desde que Esmeralda se foi seu coração endureceu, reprimiu todo e qualquer sentimento de carinho de amor que pudesse ter. Sem sua amada, nada disso fazia mais sentido, era um bando de ideais longes de sua realidade. Esmeralda era dona de seus sonhos, de seus pensamentos, de seu coração e do maior de seus pesares. Jamais seria capaz de se redimir depois do que aconteceu.

A luta com seu antigo mestre Ikki e o preço alto que pagou para conseguir sua armadura A morte de sua amada atormentava seus sonhos até hoje, jamais havia sido capaz de se recuperar de tamanha perda. Os momentos bons que passaram juntos, quando ela cuidava de suas feridas, quando passeavam secretamente pelo jardim da ilha. Eram esses momentos que faziam Ikki se sentir vivo. Esmeralda o fazia suportar a cada dia duro de treinamento para que no final ela pudesse cuidar de seus ferimentos e leva-lo para passear como costumam fazer. Apesar de duro, Ikki amava cada vez mais aqueles momentos juntos, tinha feito planos. Quando conseguisse vencer e ter armadura de Fênix, iria embora dali e levaria Esmeralda junto com ele para conhecer o mundo além daquela ilha sinistra.Mas todos os seus planos foram despedaçados junto com seu coração, quando ela foi morta na sua frente. Todas as recordações que antes eram boas, agora o atormentavam. Se tivesse matado seu mestre antes, teria poupado a vida de Esmeralda e estariam juntos até hoje. Hoje era um cavaleiro a serviço de Athena, a qual deveria proteger com sua vida, não era um sacrifício tão grande, pois já não se sentia mais vivo. No fundo desejava morrer, já tentara muitas vezes tirar a própria vida, só que no exato instante a imagem de Shun vinha a sua cabeça, sabia o quanto o irmão ia sofrer se o deixasse sozinho no mundo.

Não tinha vontade de se aproximar de ninguém, apenas Shun era tolerado pelo amargurado cavaleiro de Fênix. Seu irmão era o verdadeiro motivo de estar vivo, nem Athena o fazia ter vontade de viver. O destino tinha sido muito cruel com Ikki, o tornou um morto-vivo, alguém que ressentia calado todas as suas amarguras dia após dia. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Fênix...

"Esmeralda..."

Ikki havia caído no sono sem perceber, quando acordou olhou pela janela e percebeu que era noite. A lua estava cheia iluminando aquele céu negro repleto de estrelas. Precisa sair, estava há tempo demais naquele quarto, sentia-se enlouquecer. Abriu a porta de seu aposento, percebeu que todas as luzes já estavam apagadas, já devia ser bem tarde. Desceu as escadas e foi em direção a saída com cautela habitual. Foi até o admirar melhorar a noite na tentativa inútil de acalmar seus pensamentos. Estava no jardim do palácio, todas as arvores estavam cobertas por neve, haviam diversas estátuas homenageando Odin, o patrono daquela terra. Asgard estava finalmente em paz, todos os seus habitantes estavam felizes, mas aquele frio trazia melancolia e tristeza para seus visitantes...

O cavaleiro de bronze sentou-se em um banco próximo a uma grande árvore e admirava o céu, perdido em seus pensamentos. A lua cheia realmente estava bela, as estrelas pareciam brilhar mais em Asgard, era uma noite muito romântica mas muito triste para alguém que estava sozinho...

Fênix foi arrancado de seu mar de pensamentos ao ouvir uma doce melodia, fechou seus olhos para ouvi-la, se sentia hipnotizado por ela, sabia que não lhe era estranha. Tinha um tom suave, doce e ao mesmo tempo frio e triste. Quando a bela melodia se encerrou, Ikki abriu os olhos e buscou de onde vinha tão bela música.

-Não esperava que estivesse acordado até agora, Fênix...-Disse uma voz já familiar.

Ao olhar para cima, notou o belo cavaleiro de cabelos dourados sentado sobre o galho da arvore, recostado na árvore, segurando sua harpa portadora de sua bela melodia. O jovem Benetnasch olhava fixamente a bela lua cheia no céu, seus olhos tinham uma expressão triste, parecia perdido em suas recordações. Não desviara seu olhar da bela lua para fitar Fênix.

-Não esperava ninguém acordado essa hora...

-Vejo que pensamos da mesma maneira...

Nesse instante, Mime passou a fitar o cavaleiro de bronze. Olhava fundo nos olhos azuis de Ikki, ambos estavam em uma hipnose inexplicável.

"Os olhos dele...parece tão triste, tão atormentado..."-Pensou o cavaleiro de Hilda.

Benetnasch se distraiu com Fênix e acabou se distraindo e caiu do alto da árvore. Pelo instinto, Ikki o segurou nos braços antes que o cavaleiro de Asgard caísse se machucasse seriamente no chão. O coração de Benetnastch estava acelarado, assim como o de Fênix. Ambos ficaram olhando-se por alguns instantes, como se o tempo tivesse parado, como se estivessem congelados, completamente hipnotizados com o olhar do outro.

Aquele belo loiro em seus braços, com a pele alva, os longos cabelos loiros, os belos olhos cor de âmbar, parecia esculpido a mão. Era uma figura angelical, andrógina, que havia abandonado o paraíso e caído em seus braços. Como ele era belo, como era possível que alguém tão delicado pudesse ser um imponente guerreiro de Asgard? Seu perfume era inebriante, simplesmente maravilhoso. Ambos pareciam hipnotizados, Mime fitou os belos olhos azuis do cavaleiro de Athena, mergulhou em seu olhar penetrante e passou a mão pela cicatriz na face do rapaz, marca de uma dura batalha. Involuntariamente suas faces começaram a se aproximar, seus narizes se tocaram, podiam sentir próxima a respiração do outro...

N/A: Bem bem, episódio curto como o de costume! XD. Mas as coisas estão esquentando!Espero que tenham gostado!!Desculpe não ter agradecido a cada um no ultimo capitulo!Muito obrigado por lerem minha fic!!Espero pelas reviews, pois elas me ajudam muito a escrever. Nem que seja apenas pra dizer "oi, eu li" rsrss

To esperando hein!

Shiryuforever94: Obrigado pelo review!! Que bom que ficou mais fácil de entender, qualquer correção que achar necessária é só me avisar que eu dou uma olhada! Muito obrigado pelos elogios!!

Loneliness:Obrigado pela review! Que bom que gostou!Desculpe pela demora na hora de atualizar!

Leandro: Que bom que gostou da inovação! Obrigado pela review!Espero que continue lendo!!

Chibiusa-chan Minamino: Obrigado pela review e pelos elogios!! Desculpe a demora pra publicar mas ai está!!Hihihihi!Espero que tenha gostado

o

-


End file.
